


一半一半

by Ironny



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironny/pseuds/Ironny
Summary: 路德维希和费里西安诺共有四次偶遇。
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	一半一半

**Author's Note:**

> *有很多原创角色，雷到请自行退出  
> *ooc：一个对自己不够自信的伊

我们的作为有着自己的轨迹，  
那轨迹却不知所终。  
————《麦克白》博尔赫斯

01  
费里西安诺和路德维希的第四次偶遇发生于酒吧。

第一次在飞往意大利的一架飞机上。

第二次在商场。

第三次地点是游轮。

02  
瓦尔加斯教授迄今为止的人生经历过几件大事，分别关于身体、家庭和情感。

小时候他体弱，家里人几次求医，结论都是最好放去静养，于是两岁的费里西安诺便跟着祖父来到A城定居长大。两岁的费里西安诺很难记住搬来A城以前的世界会是什么样。A城临海，费里西安诺同祖父一同住在养老休假别墅区，祖父和海是他唯二的亲人。

费里西安诺静不住，他的所有耐心和沉稳在医疗器械和私人医生的检查中耗光，于他而言晚饭后的寻乐时间最为可贵，几口咽下饭便匆匆跑进原住民区的窄小街道去。祖父经常拿这点训斥他，对费里西安诺毫无威慑力，每次费里西安诺乱跑一气都会肚子痛到流泪，谁也拿他没办法。

原居民区在被迫的经济推进中挤到边缘，七八岁的费里西安诺每次从小街区离开前都会挑几串挂有贝壳手链项链买走。

九岁的费里西安诺把前夜在沙滩上捡到的贝壳洗干净，兴冲冲地跑到熟悉的店铺去，依样葫芦地穿孔打磨上色编线，自制了许多。费里西安诺想尽办法让这些装饰品有所归处，镇上熟识的人家、祖父、家庭教师公文包的挂坠，还把一套饰品夹带信件寄给远在市中心的哥哥。

费里西安诺长到十一岁时为找更多乐子，常在海边逗留到天色完全昏沉。他屈膝坐在沙滩上听海声，思绪随着海水流淌，全然放空。海水开始深沉地吐息，退成一堵高墙，费里西安诺回神一看，直直迎上涨潮的海水的一击，打了个措手不及，他的内裤整个湿透。费里西安诺被咸湿的海水呛到，慌乱地爬起来，朝高处跑去。

他一边咳嗽一边逃跑，空气里全是咸味，潮湿得喘不过气，费里西安诺踩得脚下的水啪嗒响，融入海水的起伏呼吸里去。费里西安诺心底害怕得不行，眼泪和海水沾到一块，当又一次海浪拍在他屁股上时，他控制不住地笑出声，笑个没完、没有终点，不太坚强的肺在隐隐发痛，他又笑又咳嗽。

然后费里西安诺双手双脚并用地爬到大路上，浑身湿漉漉，衣服全贴在身上，尤为狼狈，他趴在路上几乎吸不进气，腿上手上裹层沙。

费里西安诺为此付出沉重代价，他在床上一动不动地连烧两天，顺势翘掉拉丁文课文学课和数理。祖父没对他说过重话，等第二天他的孙子身体勉强恢复后凑到床头问他晚上看到了什么，费里西安诺只能用吐气带出声音，他说：海，看到了海的肺，像我的一样。它在大喘气，把海都喘破了，然后浪扑到我身上。

费里西安诺病好后立马跑去海边，海面仍然平静，浪一阵阵往岸上拍，像那天突然狂躁起来的潮水一样的击打方式，费里西安诺在潮湿、发咸的空气里闻到生命的味道，他能听到自己心脏的跳动，医生说过这是不正常的现象，健康人听不见自己心脏的工作声响。海的呼吸和费里西安诺的呼吸重合。

某一瞬间，十分短暂地，费里西安诺以为自己的生命已然投入海中，海同他一块呼吸，仿佛他的生命可以无限延长无限延长，海代替他的生命。似乎只要海还存在，浪还会拍打礁石沙岸，生活便永远有坚持下去的办法。

*  
在费里西安诺的强烈要求下，家里把他转到市里上初中。费里西安诺给出的理由简单，镇上最漂亮的阿莱西娅去市里上学了，他必须跟去。他的女神比他大一岁，给他讲了一通校园轶事和规则，阿莱西娅爱作博学多才无所不知的模样，但费里西安诺仍把她当朋友。费里西安诺随和的性子使他迅速适应新环境，跟着社团学练钢琴，第一次踢足球。

后来费里西安诺向阿莱西娅的好伙伴卡利表白，卡利嗤笑着听完费里西安诺的表白陈词，当费里西安诺把花和贝壳手链递给她时，对方一巴掌拍掉了。那手链是费里西安诺亲手做的，贝壳是海边捡的，费里西安诺体内的什么东西随它跌到地上去，狠狠挨了一掌，打得他浑身发热发红。卡利一字一句对费里西安诺说：“我不会和你这样的人交往的。你太不男子汉了，你个爱哭鬼。”

费里西安诺在球队队友那得知原委，说他是胆小鬼爱哭小女孩的人是阿莱西娅。她透露这是费里西安诺第一次来学校上学，而费里西安诺在决心去学校、离开A城前趴在祖父身上哭了大半夜。所有人都宽慰他这一切都只是个玩笑。费里西安诺的感性和任性在A地被小心保护了十二年，那片海把费里西安诺格挡在城市之外太远，以至于费里西安诺从来没想过一个男孩应该做什么说什么才称得上正确正常。

费里西安诺首先准备当一个运动好的男孩，于是他每天跑步每周踢球，两周后他大不情愿地发起高烧躺在床上一天半。这一病使情况加重，就连赶教室疾奔时也有嘲讽投在他身上，仿佛费里西安诺是一头在动物园被展览的动物，一只体弱的动物。费里西安诺只觉有把锤子悬在头顶，他只要一抬头那锤子便砸下来。

然后费里西安诺开始订购大量时尚杂志学习穿搭，出门游玩穿着夸张，费里西安诺分不清好看或难看，但所有人都说这一身太酷了。罗维诺指责他浪费钱，费里西安诺抿抿嘴，这是他在成为一个受欢迎的“男生”中唯一能轻松办到的事了。费里西安诺的紧张追赶没有尽头，他一穿起什么，模仿便接踵而至，后来人的脚印踩在他的后脚跟上，费里西安诺若不加快步速只会摔得惨烈。

于是费里西安诺的衣服多到撑爆衣柜，他塞满的衣柜是他名声的聚宝盆，那里面好像有面镜子，印出一个成年的费里西安诺，身材更高、面貌成熟举手投足都带男人味。费里西安诺时时看到那个形象，他如此清楚地明白——他才十五岁，那不是他自己。

直到费里西安诺遇到米娅。

当时费里西安诺踢球踢到一半身体不适，下场准备洗个脸休息一阵。几个女生堵在男厕门口，几只手把另个女生往男厕里推，从细尖的叫嚷里破出几个词——肥婆、不要脸、恶心、做作。巴掌的声音连响几声，混杂几声吼叫，从男厕一边伸出一双胳膊胡乱打了几拳。

费里西安诺小跑过去，他的胸膛发痛，肺部似乎在逐渐撕裂。他伸手拉住外侧一个女生，那人转过脸，是阿莱西娅。

“你怎么……滚远点！”

阿莱西娅甩开费里西安诺的手，为首的女生同已经被推入厕所的人打成一团，费里西安诺勉强看清楚，刚刚那几下巴掌都是卡利干的好事。

费里西安诺想起卡利给他的贝壳手链的几巴掌，那手又大又瘦，巴掌落下时留下红印，连带费里西安诺的手也发痛。他对那陌生人徒生同情，把她与那串手链联系起来。费里西安诺凑前去把女生扒开，阿莱西娅大吼着你凑什么破热闹，费里西安诺在一片混乱中回喊：“我要上厕所！”

卡利的指甲在他脸上划了道印子，手臂上有三道外加一处淤青，费里西安诺大喘气把那女生护在身后，卡利一群人才骂骂咧咧走开。那女生体型偏胖，手也肉肉的，她拉起费里西安诺受伤更重的手臂看，然后说我会帮你付医药钱的。

“我是米娅，你呢？”米娅语气平静地说，费里西安诺没在她身上抓到哪怕一点愤怒和委屈，她像内里汹涌表面平静的海，费里西安诺突然有些不好意思，说：费里西安诺。

“噢你就是费里西安诺，费里西安诺瓦尔加斯？”费里西安诺点头，对方盯了他几秒才继续：“你和我想的好不一样。所有人都说你爱哭、要面子又做作，说你爱攀比、穿名牌显摆……看来你只是真的爱哭而已。去上厕所吧，我等你。”

费里西安诺只是喘不来气，他的肺部不仅正在撕裂，还被一块沉甸甸的巨石压着，眼泪反复产生，却一滴也落不下来，像隔了层膜，费里西安诺视野里的一切都是模糊的色块，他把眼泪憋了回去。

他洗完手出厕所，米娅果然等在外面，多了两个书包，他们俩的。在走向停车场的路途中，米娅把自己与卡利的冲突告诉给他，卡利的男友变心给米娅献了一周的殷勤，卡利一口咬定米娅这种女生没哪一点比得上自己，是米娅的勾引。

“好吧，”米娅太冷静，她像一个生活的旁观者，甚至讥讽自己的命运，费里西安诺想到神父，“要是她们认为一个女生的全部魅力，只存在于长得漂亮声音好听身材好的话，她是说得不错。但她不该来找我。她男友是个失去自我面貌的人，他羡慕我而已。”

然后米娅在一个车位停下，跟费里西安诺挥手再见，示意他快走。米娅站在停车场中，身后、周围到处都是轿车，好多车的样式都相似，费里西安诺的脑内反复回想“失去自我面貌的人”，他回头去看米娅，米娅刚打开车门，然后稳坐在车内。

费里西安诺一回到家，便把好些衣服全扔进回收箱，罗维诺扯着他衣服破口大骂，费里西安诺一面求饶一面坚持，他留了一些样式不浮夸、自己爱穿的。

黑夜使一切都变得有生命，当把那些标有名牌的衣服扔进回收箱时，费里西安诺盯着那个巨大的箱口好久。它像一张大嘴，一个万物都能吞没的黑洞，费里西安诺在黑暗中看见远离海洋的人的模样，他们原本的样貌全被大理石和混凝土给盖得不清不楚。他们长了一样的脸，拥有一样的价值观，乐于将一切事物都贴好标签以便区别。城市里的东西比A城多太多了，人类的大脑似乎还没进化到城市阶段，于是他们只好把每件事物都记上标签。

而这些标签，是费里西安诺从未见过的。海给了费里西安诺启蒙教育，它永远摆出包容与理解的姿态，大海容许笑也容许眼泪，承担人的生命也承担鱼的，无数的河流承载无数人的情绪汇到一起。费里西安诺的精神归处是一片大海，他想像海一样呼吸、一样容纳。他从来不需要标签。

*  
初中结束的暑假他终于回了趟A城。当他再站在沙滩上，感受到风、海浪、叶片与贝壳的生命正源源不断向他扑来，短暂的会面后费里西安诺还要回到城市读高中，风和浪似乎都在推他向走，它们都在告诉费里西安诺，生活不是一成不变的。

初三时费里西安诺向米娅告白了，米娅眯起眼拒绝了他，对他说：“你根本就不是喜欢我，你也羡慕我。你会成为我的，那时候你会爱你自己。”但米娅还是收下了费里西安诺给她画的一整本画像，里面夹杂了几张海，一些街景和树。米娅满意地收下了表白礼物，拒绝了交往。

到毕业前，她毫无芥蒂地同费里西安诺一起放学，一块去图书馆学习，她劝费里西安诺去走艺术，于是高中他们分道扬镳。只是费里西安诺第一回发觉自己喜欢男生时，他惊慌地告诉给米娅，米娅的平缓呼吸从电话那头传来，然后说：挺好的，要爱你自己费里西。

03  
贝什米特医生迄今为止的人生经历过几件大事，分别关于家庭、梦想和情感。

小学毕业那年，他的父亲老贝什米特因病去世，辛苦一生本有的一些储蓄和遗产都做了医药花销的抵押，房子以正当的理由被没收，他们突然居无定所无所依靠。两个小孩手上没钱，靠救济金生存，往亲戚朋友那里借了许多，基尔伯特为挤出打工时间而旷课无数，但基尔伯特坚持要求路德维希好好学习。他们寄人篱下，借助在同城表兄家，给母亲发去的邮件信件没有一件收到回复，或者她是故意失去音讯。

后来哥哥打工时受贵人提携，当时的基尔伯特是一头饿狼，为了生存什么都豁得出去。他立马跟着人搬去慕尼黑，无视了路德维希的不安，经过几次搬家他们的行李变得十分轻便，连夜离开。新的生存之地的外表和家乡并无多大差别，基尔伯特在这里续读之前中止的高二，路德维希开始新的生活。

*  
当路德维希升到初二时，成绩中上游，周边同学已经开始思考自己的理想高中。路德维希有一些想法，但不过是把最出名的几所学校名字标为目标，实际上他只在几次户外活动时碰巧知道它们的地理位置，至于学校的特色和活动他全没了解过。

谁成想刚一开学，路德维希的难题便到来——文学课老师布置为期一周的小组作业，自行分组来介绍自己喜欢的课外读物及作家。路德维希的课余时间多花在运动和阅读上，但两天过去，大多数人都同自己好友组成小队开始讨论，而在文学课占优势的路德维希却被落下。

最后他只好同几个孤僻的同学凑成一组，又因路德维希过于严肃认真的态度，而闹得氛围并不和善。路德维希自己憋着一股气把内容都一个人写完，然后发给他们查阅，只得到几条敷衍的回复。

回想着几次沟通下来，组员散漫的态度和冷漠的表情，路德维希简直睡不着，气得牙痒痒恨不得把他们全咬碎、打晕。老师特意表扬了路德维希一组的作业思路清晰内容详实，路德维希欣然接受这一称赞，为自己独挑大梁做完任务感到满意，暗自庆幸自己的阅读量。

但当老师给一整组加分时，他攥紧拳头，整个上午都处于低迷的情绪里。他实在想不通，为什么那群人可以无所事事靠着我一人的努力而加分？难道小组活动的目的是这个吗？路德维希想到自己在故乡的同伴，他们周末一起踢足球、野餐和登山，街角二手书店的大叔很欣赏他阅读的热情。

路德维希止不住失落，为什么有人每天午餐都有固定的伙伴，而自己老是独来独往？路德维希开始梦到搬来慕尼黑以前，他陷入这种回忆，即使只是两三年前，却如同间隔了十年。那时候父母还没离婚，体检报告没有给父亲的病下定论，虽然父母的交流多是口角和争执，但路德维希的生活同无数家庭的故事一样进行。

接着路德维希连着三天梦到过往，像在观看从前生活的影片，每一天都梦见前一天夜晚的后续，第四天是父亲住院。依赖机器苟延残喘的父亲，路德维希再次看到他，躺在病床上，护士护工来来往往，按摩发药记录，病痛把男人的呼吸和肌肉都压没了。

路德维希的梦停留在一格，他每晚每晚都再见到那个已不在世的男人，昂贵的血浆，昂贵的病床，白色的凄惨的，消毒水的气味是他梦中常客。一次路德维希在梦里走到父亲床头，竟同父亲对话起来，病房里只有推车滚轮的声音，路德维希皱眉：您很难受吧。父亲在他面前总是严肃的，像一座石像，这让路德维希和父亲的交流减少到近乎没有。

然后父亲推开他，要他走开，男人闭上眼，偏头不再给他正脸。路德维希一下被刺痛，他的两个手掌开始发热，指尖像有针刺，路德维希醒来时头昏昏沉沉，眼泪滑到嘴角，眼睛甚至有些发肿，让他睁不开眼。

他记起八岁的一篇日记，记录自己在游水的途中呛到，身体一阵扑通却直直向下沉，被淹没的恐惧让路德维希放弃了继续学习游泳的念头。但在基尔伯特逼迫下，他不得已连续一周都去游泳馆，硬是把这项技能学到手才放过路德维希。

基尔伯特跟他说你必须克服一切能够克服的困难，克服不来的咱们就逃。如同他们逃离家乡来到慕尼黑一样，基尔伯特为了生活放弃进修音乐的梦想，跟养父从商，而路德维希是唯一那个手上仍紧握着选择和机会的人。

路德维希认定这是一种预示，类似于玛利亚梦中降临的胎儿，它将埋在路德维持体内，深根、发芽，促使路德维希在图书馆里的医药卫生类书柜前徘徊，搜索各类医药类专业的资料和学校介绍。新的小组任务发布时，路德维希犹豫一番后主动提出加入前座的小组，加入了社区里志愿服务队，这让他在小区内的人缘比基尔伯特更好。

升入高中后路德维希参与过几次医院志愿活动，带手作的饼干给儿童，做些最基本的护理，帮忙换衣物调节患者病情。路德维希拉住病人手的一刻，总会感到手心在逐步发热发痛，父亲的形象不断闪现，所以他总是一个善于倾听、招人喜欢的孩子。

04  
费里西安诺和路德维希有过三次偶遇。

第一次他们是飞往意大利的一架飞机上的同座，费里西安诺喜欢对方的外貌，用视线扫描了对方数遍，从头到脚；路德维希则因为对方后半程在自己肩膀上睡得死沉，右肩酸了两天半，而记住了对方。

第二次费里西安诺在挑选衣服，与路德维希看重了同一件衣服，费里西安诺从后者的眼神读出来的。他主动把试穿机会让给了德国人，路德维希不好意思地致谢，费里西安诺顺势说我记得你我们坐过同一辆飞机。路德维希对他点点头。

后半程路德维希和费里西安诺一同逛街，分别时碰巧得知他们的学校正好相对，于是两人交换了手机号，除了偶尔一起逛街外没有联系。

第三次路德维希和费里西安诺在游轮碰面。几番讨论后，两人决定平摊费用升舱，体验一回住带客厅的豪华套房的感觉。

*  
他们在第一天出游回程的路上碰面，费里西安诺对路德维希说这真是太巧了，路德维希显然被吓到，他的嘴开合几下，最后紧闭，他点点头。他不擅长应付费里西安诺，就像费里西安诺不擅长应付他一样。

第二天费里西安诺同路德维希共进第三顿饭时，他才发现路德维希的固执和坚定贯彻到德国人生活的方方面面——路德维希的点餐目录上总会有牛排、土豆和香肠。路德维希解释道他是为了健身，费里西安诺试图说服他可以尝试点别的，比如浓汤和面食。费里西安诺甚至伸手去喂路德维希，路德维希皱着眉盯了他三秒，热着脸把刀叉夺走，选择自己喂自己。

因二人前夜针对费里西安诺应不应该和路德维希裸睡这一课题进行了长达一小时的辩论，翌日两人都睡到十点才堪堪转醒。路德维希懊恼地在床上搓脸，时不时分神去扒掉费里西安诺在自己身上乱摸的手，他警告费里西安诺即刻起床，费里西安诺软在床上对他说：不，我们一开始就没说要一起玩吧，你可以去玩你的。

德国人一愣，大吼道没错、就是这样！他尽最快速度完成洗漱，等费里西安诺还在同袜子做斗争时路德维希已经抹好发胶。要不是费里西安诺指着他的脸提醒，路德维希恨不得立刻以剃须刀刮破皮的狼狈姿态出游。

路德维希立在原地，右手手指扒拉衣角，费里西安诺明白现在是化解尴尬的时机，他提议要不要早上一起去阅览室。费里西安诺望着路德维希向他投射来的真挚而紧张的神情，如果生活里的所有事物都可以打分的话，他会不犹豫地给这个稍显可怜的路德维希打满分。

费里西安诺和路德维希的关系不算差，起码他们约去商场购置物品的次数不少，其间有许多增进联系的机会。路德维希的身上裹有一股草叶香水味，不浓重但又很明显。路德维希每一回在校园通往商业区的大门等迟到的意大利人时，费里西安诺总能闻到这股味道的迫近。

所以当费里西安诺慢了对方一刻钟进入阅览室时，这种熟悉的迫近感又袭来，他不由自主地说：你身上好好闻。

路德维希叹气，瞥了他一眼，说：“这句话你说过太多遍了。”费里西安诺只是耸肩。

下午他们直奔街区，费里西安诺被价格高昂的手工艺品吸引目光，他一口气买了三串手链和一条项链，路德维希分辨不出除了颜色和花纹外它们有任何区别。但路德维希在几个月前便了解过费里西安诺强大的购物欲，他常常控诉对方买太多，却不起成效。

在费里西安诺继续对首饰下手前，路德维希捏住他的手腕，说：“你买太多了费里西安诺。”他顿了顿，“或许，你要送给女友？”

意大利人摇摇头，说只是自己喜欢而已。售货员直白而惊讶的目光在费里西安诺的余光徘徊，如同以往所有人发现他喜欢这类闪光精致的小物件而投射来的嘲笑。费里西安诺随时准备多解释几句，来挽回什么，他知道来不及，偏见和误解一旦形成便难以根除，他手足无措，听到路德维希语气平淡地说：“这个也不错。”路德维希手指着一串粗锁链、风格粗糙的银黑手链，他转头看陡然沉默下来的费里西安诺，像头沉默的鹦鹉。

费里西安诺下意识往他旁侧靠了几步，再次感到自己指尖发痒，这种不正常的变化只有在路德维希身上浓厚的草叶香里才会产生，仿佛有小毛刷在轻扫，令他克制不住要去牵路德维希的手。

他同时害怕对方嫌恶的眼神落在自己身上，于是费里西安诺只是有意无意地让两人的手臂贴到一块。路德维希易出汗，体温偏凉，费里西安诺便挨着那片凉爽，任意识乱飘，买下那串手链。

晚饭时有主持人进来告知当地传统习俗活动的开展。费里西安诺跃跃欲试，为了使食物更具食欲的橘灯打在费里西安诺的褐发和笑容上时，路德维希无端认为他一定也很好吃，值得咬一口。他们似乎要跳舞，费里西安诺的甜点吃到一半便匆匆起身，慌乱地踏住节拍，他拉过路德维希的手，邀他快点站起来、快点转起来。路德维希仰头对他喊刚吃完就剧烈运动会肚子痛，费里西安诺在舞曲的节奏里震得耳鸣，他低下声回喊：“什么——？”

“我，说，”路德维希偏头看到费里西安诺的笑和鼻息，惹得他肌肉发酸，意大利人一手一直拍他的肩膀。路德维希突然从这拍打中听到一个旋律，合着舞曲的节奏深入路德维希的血液，他仿佛受到某种感召，血流加快浑身发热，他站起来，踏住第一个节拍。

路德维希频频踩到费里西安诺的布鞋，费里西安诺在他耳边怪叫，路德维希忍不住啧他。费里西安诺的舞步十分老派，该是交际舞的一种，与热情洋溢动作大开大合的地方舞曲不相符合。路德维希笑他，要他别乱跳，费里西安诺也笑他，说你压根不会跳舞别对我指手画脚！

活动结束后他们喘着气七倒八歪地走回房间，船开得平稳但费里西安诺仍感到自己在河流的推动下变得摇摇晃晃、稳不住身形。当路德维希洗漱完毕出来时，费里西安诺仰躺在床上盯住对方看了很久，路德维希问他：“怎么了？”

“噢、没什么，我只是想起来我还有半个蛋糕没吃完。”然后他转头朝向阳台，看到黑色的水和水对岸的房屋。费里西安诺的情绪逐渐平缓下来，流水将他的所有情绪吸走，同其他所有人的感受混在一起，全在这条河流里流淌。费里西安诺一阵疲劳，他再次感到自己飘忽不定、失去自我。

路德维希走到他身前，弯腰拉住他的手腕，要他快去洗澡。

*  
第三天路德维希被对方太泛滥的浪漫感到烦躁。费里西安诺能够充分运用路德维希去厕所的几分钟空隙，将花店女孩的姓氏喜好和年龄打探出一二，逗得对方笑得眼睛眯起，她不厌其烦地向意大利人推销每一种花的花语。路德维希跑过去，没能成功制止费里西安诺的盲目消费。路德维希肚子里有股气排不出，闹得他四肢发痛，出门后他低声说：“不要再随便买东西了。”

费里西安诺反问：为什么不呀，而且她好漂亮。

“因为她漂亮就要买吗？！”路德维希忍不住吼。

费里西安诺愣在原地，神色局促。他被吓到，动作僵硬了不少，唯唯诺诺的：你怎么发火了？我不买了，今天请你喝酒吧。

当日正好碰上某个乘客的生日，全部人都给主人公送上祝福。蛋糕、糕点和庆祝活动，费里西安诺兴致冲冲地参与抽奖活动，领到了在场所有人都有的一个异形烘焙饼干。路德维希忍不住说：“你这么想要我可以再做给你。”费里西安诺点点头，说我知道。

他当然知道。费里西安诺生日那天，路德维希实在没法从晚课里抽出身，只简单发了条讯息。紧接的周末，路德维希难得主动约费里西安诺见面，给了后者一袋小熊包装纸装着的饼干和硬纸壳精心包装过的小蛋糕。路德维希的脸颊连带脖子都泛红，他不擅长处理这样的情形，连句生日快乐都吐得勉强。

费里西安诺在暗下去的天色和亮起来的路灯里大叫：“路德维希你太强了！”他一把拿过礼物，扑到路德维希身上，蛋糕盒的角撞到路德维希的背，路德维希暗叫一声抱住对方。

费里西安诺兴奋得说不出话，只是盯住他，他整个人都在发亮，在扫下伞状的灯光下定住。费里西安诺看起来太乖巧了，仿佛他会答应和赞同路德维希即将说出的每一个字。

路德维希几乎快放任自己的双手去揉对方的脸、拍他的头发。路德维希忍住了，他的那点害羞和耻于言语几乎跟随太阳一齐落幕，他说：“生日快乐，费里西。”

*  
路德维希会给路边的流浪狗喂食，给费里西安诺的偷拍增加不少机会。路德维希同费里西安诺在独自登当地的小山坡时提到自己考了养狗的证。费里西安诺感叹，他不明白德国人为什么要让一切事物都变得过于有规则。路德维希瞥他一眼，说：“我的狗也去上过学，拿了毕业证的。”

费里西安诺大叹一声：“原来就连做路德维希的狗狗也这么困难！”

路德维希笑得喘气，拿手肘戳他：去你的！

费里西安诺也笑，山坡作为公园景点而植被丰茂，树荫铺了一路台阶，路德维希在某个平台停住时撕给一只小狗几小片面包，在这里路德维希说起他有三条小狗。

他本准备在大学的宿舍再领养一只，但因学业压力和住宿家庭暧昧的态度而作罢。路德维希点开相册给对方炫耀，费里西安诺实在喜欢那只大白狗，在镜头前乖巧地趴伏着，趴在路德维希哥哥怀里，享受剪毛的过程，而费里西安诺倾向于一切简单而纯粹的东西。

路德维希告诉他，Aster是他刚上高中那会领养来的。当时他的人际关系处得不算和善，在医院里差点做错事，当他筋疲力竭回到家，连开灯的力气都被抽走，想到录取竞争过大的医学专业，又想到在公园里见过的一只白狗，毛发蓬松，橘黄的阳光扫在它的身上。路德维希涌起领养狗的冲动，他给基尔伯特打电话。周六基尔伯特便载了路德维希去收容所，向动物保护协会提供相关资料，一周之内完成手续。

费里西安诺为对方的执行力震撼，路德维希看看他，说：“遇事不决不好。犹豫是对生命的一种消耗。”

费里西安诺像被什么刺中，他一下子收起自己那些太外露的情绪，严肃起来。路德维希像是一块礁石一片海，他为每件自己认定的事升起一种神秘的命运感，一刻不停地向前走，坚定自己的方向。费里西安诺不由自主地联想到自己从小长大的那片大海，以十几年、几百年、几千年甚至几亿年不变的姿态，又一刻不停地流动。

路德维希被他看得不好意思，说你有兴趣的话或许能带给你看一看。费里西安诺陡然生出难过的情绪，从他的体内榨出十分苦涩的汁液，四处流溢。路德维希看出他的低落，伸手抓住他手臂，力气颇大，像是在抓住费里西安诺的精神，费里西安诺对他笑笑，咬了口手中的三明治。

*  
然而在第六天的晚上，费里西安诺和路德维希互相请酒，喝得半醉，双双跑到无人的角落，费里西安诺不可控地吻了路德维希。他们整整亲了一夜，互相把对方那玩意一阵乱揉，浑浑噩噩地度过剩下的时光。

路德维希在高三出柜，当时他陷入苦恼的单恋，对象是同他一样对医学充满兴趣的同行志愿者。对方只把他当朋友，路德维希不由得嘲笑自己也逃不过喜欢直男的命运，即使对方是个很会讲笑话活跃气氛的小鬼。

当对方挽着女友向他介绍时，路德维希没法轻松控制自己的表情，那天的啤酒公园聚会因路德维希的离席而草草结束。路德维希把自己锁房间里，提前透支了三个月份的啤酒量，一顿乱灌，他在第二天中午醒来，头疼欲裂，染得床上也一股酒臭。路德维希吃完醒酒药泡澡，立马给基尔伯特打电话说自己喜欢男人，说自己准备考去外地。

这些事情路德维希本不会跟任何人说，路德维希很后悔他在游轮上告诉给了费里西安诺。或许是因为轮船划开浪的水声，像吻一样吹来的晚风和夜晚，路德维希的脑子被酒精麻痹，反应拖迟了几秒。

费里西安诺在谈自己被男人甩的经历，费里西安诺像动物一样不安而沮丧的眼神，激起路德维希狩猎的欲望，他下意识伸手抱住对方肩膀，为了勾起对方的共鸣，他坦白了自己的出柜经历。

费里西安诺，出乎意料地，转而用火焰一样的眼神盯住他，路德维希下意识回避这样过于直白的目光。费里西安诺从他的手臂里挣脱，转身抱住路德维希，费里西安诺可比他矮上不少，埋在他怀里，发出声音：“不要怕。”

他的德语因为喝得烂醉而带上更重的意大利腔调，路德维希被逗笑，把费里西安诺的头扒开，路德维希的脸热得发烫，对方抱过的地方像挂有两道锁链。于是当费里西安诺的吻贴在他下颚时，路德维希像被锁住了一般动弹不得。他竟弯腰去迎合意大利人接下来的意图。

两个人嘴里的酒味完全一致，费里西安诺稍厚的嘴唇压在路德维希下巴上，路德维希激烈地喘息，浑身都在随着游轮上下起伏，他的身形忽而变得极其庞大，被风吹得鼓起。费里西安诺的嘴唇和舌头，柔软的，坚韧的，等待他去吸去咬去破坏，有磁力一般让路德维希往费里西安诺嘴里探。费里西安诺像只打了麻醉抽走力气的兔子，路德维希曾在实验室亲手割开它的皮肤和喉管，路德维希扶住往他身上倒的意大利人。

费里西安诺死死揪住他的衣服，路德维希头一回亲得嘴巴发麻，费里西安诺眼底的火似乎能把路德维希整个吞没，烧得月光变暗、河流蒸发，视野里的一切都被烧烬，只留下淡淡的色块，于是路德维希的全部注意力只能放在费里西安诺身上。

路德维希只想大喊救命，费里西安诺的欲望压倒在他身上，费里西安诺似乎在用眼神向他哭诉，但路德维希只凭对方的只言片语了解费里西安诺的过去，他无法确切地明白费里西安诺在倾诉什么，路德维希握住对方抓在自己衣服上的手。他不知道怎么了，整个黑夜都在塌陷，月亮星星和云都像瀑布一样往河流里流淌，所有的一切都在移动变化，只有他们俩像两根棍子，定在一起互相取暖。

当天凌晨他们才都冲完澡，肩并肩卧躺在一张床上，他们一起睡了五个晚上，路德维希已经放弃说服对方穿睡衣。

费里西安诺在困意袭来的前一刻陡然涌起一阵告悔的冲动，要他把最隐秘最不可告人的事情告诉路德维希，他抓住路德维希的手腕，听到水拍打船身，说：“你太强大了，路德维希，我想成为你。”德国人转过身，正对着费里西安诺。

“你见过海吗？”费里西安诺闭着眼睛问他，“我要成为那个。你就是海。”他说着加大了力气，费里西安诺在微微发抖，路德维希观望着，观望费里西安诺的情绪如潮汐一般袭来然后消退再袭来。

海。上学期他们偶尔约一块出去，费里西安诺讲了很多自己的和听来的故事，他知道费里西安诺在海边长大。路德维西接触到费里西安诺的第一幅画，也是海。色彩和笔触里或许有技巧有模仿，或许这是一张实验性质的画，但费里西安诺有什么急切渴望传达的东西，在冲破一切技法和形式，从画里跳出来。他坦诚：我不知道你想表达什么，但你是想表达什么的。

费里西安诺没再接续海的事，他转而问命运的话题，路德维希没回答，费里西安诺终于不再假装睡着，眼睛半睁不睁，说：“我们已经偶遇了三次了。拜托，你喜欢我吗？”费里西安诺悄悄松开路德维希的手腕，视线紧跟对方。

其实路德维希不清楚喜欢到底是什么感觉，他的同性启蒙只是一些好感和好奇，再往前交往的对象都投诉感受不到路德维希的爱。他想也是，在母亲离开、父亲推开他时，他便与爱的表达脱节，于是他认真地问：“如果我喜欢你，我要怎么做？”

当这句的声音流入夜晚里时，路德维希的脑内在短短的一瞬间闪现过无数的爱情剧情和句段，他不禁想要替人向水流、河水发问，在人的一生之中，又有哪个时刻，生活不曾天翻地覆、一去不回头？*

“你会想吻我。”费里西安诺已经硬了。

路德维希的十个指尖又开始发麻，掌心发热，他被一股引力吸得俯下身去，用滚烫的手心扒开费里西安诺的头发，亲在眉间。路德维希闻到费里西安诺欲望的气息，费里西安诺的胸膛起伏幅度太大，路德维希对此既害羞又好奇，他只在影片里见识过如此赤裸的气息。

费里西安诺同他对视了三秒，急着扒他的内裤，他们在床上缠斗一番，笑声压得很低。最后费里西安诺抱住他的脖子，把路德维希拉倒在床然后接吻。费里西安诺的手在对方浑身上下游走，用指腹去感受德国人肌肉的形状与线条，他胸膛宽阔，体毛蹭着费里西安诺的欲望，路德维希就如航行于江海上的航船，有宽阔的船头，厚重的船尾。*

他们互相把对方的阴茎拿出来，挤在一块发泄着，费里西安诺不知廉耻地用气音喊插进去在里面把他搅烂，路德维希被这话激怒，浑身发红，抓住对方的腿一顿发泄。做完后两人的身体和呼吸全在颤抖，费里西安诺憋着哭腔说：一起恋爱吧，路德。

*  
他们在第二个夜晚做爱，白日上岸配齐了用具，路德维希看起来颇沉稳又好似毫无经验，费里西安诺按着自己的腿去迎合，等对方终于将头挤进去，费里西安诺只能听见流动的水声与喘息。他的大脑嗡嗡作响，费里西安诺认定自己的屁股似乎在与路德维希的阴茎战斗，而费里西安诺此刻乃至下一刻期望对方胜利。

路德维希俯下身来吻他，费里西安诺更有经验地引导对方的唇舌，把唾沫和性欲在舌尖推来推去，然后费里西安诺变得更软、路德维希变得更硬。费里西安诺想要路德维希强制掰开他的腿，双腿被拉得僵直，然后路德维希像石块一样压倒在自己身上，将他死死钉在原地，无法动弹。

这正是费里西安诺所渴求的，当一个难以偏移、坚定的人，被路德维希压倒时，他霎时从这一动作中找到自己的意义。费里西安诺哭出来，路德维希毫不留情地拍了几个巴掌在他屁股上，火辣辣地灼烧，连带夹住阴茎的地方也在发烫。费里西安诺既痛又爽，路德维希看起来像一个对他十分严厉的军官，但手的力度和动作温柔。

他扶住费里西安诺的腰臀，幅度起先很缓很大，几乎与轮渡拨水一样，费里西安诺被轻柔地拨开，紧接着路德维希突变风格，幅度极小而迅速地刺戳他。费里西安诺的手乱动，他扯住对方肌肉健美的手臂，往自己身上拉，当路德维希的腹肌胸肌和肩膀压迫在他身上时，费里西安诺难堪地射了。

旅途最后一天费里西安诺因一晚的折磨而身体发烫，路德维希紧张地搂住他，给他买药。费里西安诺手脚巨酸，头像铅球一般沉，路德维希一放手便会直直地摔下去。费里西安诺对疾病的侵袭已然习惯，他甚至可以想象口服含片化开的感受和味道，灌入热水时发热的机体，费里西安诺躺在床上等路德维希和药回来。

他把电视打开，一部叫不出名字的连续剧，男女主有多么多么深情的爱。费里西安诺望着白日下的河流、河流的纹路、河流的色彩，涌出一类近似哭泣与委屈的情绪，他的指尖和枕头一侧全连着他无用的眼泪。

他陡然有些讨厌自己这具身体，太孱弱，做一次爱便像一个被踩扁的气球。路德维希会爱这样一个软绵绵的气球吗？费里西安诺再次感到自己在水中漂流，他在生活中兜兜转转很久，碰过三个没出柜的前男友，一个玩弄他一个劈腿一个遭家长反对。

路德维希。路德维希向家里出了柜，路德维希为一个梦考上医学，路德维希为了养狗考证。这些事件组合起来，使路德维希和费里西安诺之间形象的深浅产生了巨大对比，费里西安诺甚至想逃开、不知该如何面对。

05  
费里西安诺和路德维希的第四次偶遇发生于酒吧。

费里西安诺是这间酒吧的常客，而路德维希显然不是。可是路德维希坐在那，几个年纪稍长的男人围住他，这是费里西安诺和路德维希暑期后第一次见面。

费里西安诺把酒杯放下摸到胸口，下意识画了个十字，转身逃出酒吧，从熟人的夸夸其谈和手臂中挣开。他浑身充满了清醒的力量，清醒得知道自己不能酒驾的程度。于是他拨电话给代驾，想着从今日起戒掉酒瘾。

费里西安诺用脚点地，点出一首舞曲，或许是酒吧内震耳欲聋的那首。焦虑抓住了费里西安诺，他在失控，没法掌控自己的生活走向和感情。费里西安诺总是让感情走在自己的前面，海教会他在给事物定义前先去感受。海没有形状，他的生活也没有形状。但大城市到处都是形状，这里的异乡者仅有费里西安诺一人。

路德维希像一个巨大的漩涡，把费里西安诺往他身边吸。路德维希在利用他的飘无定所，将费里西安诺套入这个不平衡的爱。

他忍不住吹几声口哨，来回走，步子小而轻，头低垂着，看到自己的布鞋和昏暗到看不清纹路的地砖。然后一双鞋挤到他面前，率先打倒费里西安诺的是那股草叶香，路德维希拽住他的手臂，费里西安诺一句话也说不出。

路德维希语速极快地解释道自己是被哥哥拉来的。实际上，他满心只想出逃。这里混乱、聒噪，到处都是声音，又哪里都没有一个人真正的声音。基尔伯特拉着他一起喝，路德维希留下的全部理由只是因为基尔伯特请客买酒。

他问：“为什么不再联系我了，费里西？”

意大利人一阵脸热，他吼道：你抓得我手很痛！路德维希看着对方的胳膊，摇摇头：“痛也痛吧。我们必须谈一谈，”费里西安诺挣扎起来，像个醉汉，配上他浑身的别人的酒味，费里西安诺认为这个画面荒诞可笑，而路德维希严肃至极，“站好！费里西安诺！”

费里西安诺安静地停下动作，他不乐意惹路德维希不高兴。他没什么好解释的，费里西安诺甚至认为自己可能下一秒又会重复说我们恋爱吧路德维希，也或许费里西安诺会把话说死不留后路。哪一种都有可能，看，他就是如此拿不定主意、如此飘忽不定。

“我承认，我的学业很重，今天如果不是基尔伯特来看我我也不会出现在这里。我给你发了很多短信，你都已读了。可是，为什么？”路德维希似乎在颤抖，但这种震颤是内里的，他捏住费里西安诺的手仍然有力。费里西安诺突然不甘心，想发疯、在这里跳舞，想拥抱路德维希，再感受一遍对方的怀抱。

费里西安诺沉默着致力于用布鞋蹭掉地砖上的花纹。

“我还可以帮助你的病，还有，就是……”路德维希停住，他咬了两回下唇，看起来像要落泪，双颊的颜色比其他地方更深，发丝也在抖动。他转而攥住费里西安诺的手，力度如此之大，揪得意大利人发痛、甚至想喊叫出声。

在那一瞬间，他从费里西安诺手掌汲取力量，费里西安诺逐渐感到自己的手在发麻发软，是路德维希偷走了他的力量。而这个窃贼、这个帅气的金发碧眼的窃贼，竟然变得柔软而不坚定。从前那个费里西安诺以为的、无坚不摧的路德维希，变得孱弱，像蝉的羽翅，赤裸裸，会过于轻易地被折断。

费里西安诺一面爱他，一面惧怕他，他惧怕那个强大于自己数倍的路德维希。但如果是这个、是这个紧攥住他的手，向上帝祈祷向费里西安诺汲取能量的路德维希，他们一样赤裸裸一样柔弱，他们只有握紧彼此的手才能合成一块不可摧毁的石块。

他们甚至可以是从天而降的陨石，他们在生活中欲言又止、唉声叹气、暴跳如雷或者痛哭流涕，都是为了能够继续爱。*

FIN  
*“在人……不回头？”摘自《海》约翰·班维尔  
*“航行于……船尾”摘自《舅舅情人》王小波  
*“欲言……爱”化用自《追寻者》科塔萨尔

小番外：  
1.瓦尔加斯教授与一金发男人在校外公园拥吻被学生目击，本人大胆承认对方是自己男友。  
2.费里西安诺与路德维希每一年都会回一次A城，将祖父的老房子做了翻修。  
3.费里西安诺交过四任男友，第一个纯属玩弄他是同性恋，第二个对方父母跪下来求他们分手，第三次对方同时谈着女友辩驳自己只是双性恋而已，第四次是和平分手。于是费里西安诺变得犹豫又谨慎起来，好像爱一个人首先得看他的标签是否是同性恋，而不是看他本身。

**Author's Note:**

> 我没写好，是不是看不出来和海的关联TT  
> 是想写：伊被各类事物弄得头脑混乱分不清方向，而被意志坚定的独所吸引，这种坚定与海存在上亿年不变形态的坚定相似，他不受控制地被独海一样的魄力所震撼。而独则在伊身上找到海洋一般的包容和极具生命力的爱，家庭在独生活中的缺失和痛苦的性向认知让独很难表达爱，而他在伊身上找到了一种表达形式。  
> 因为不知道怎么写“海”这个主题，于是选取了海的引申义TT我是大烂人……（


End file.
